A Little Denial Goes a Long Way
by Nicole1
Summary: Set right after Freak Nation, Max finally stops living in Denial. It was written for a Denial themed challenge. I'm thinking of continuing it, even though it works as a stand alone, depending on interest. :P


**A Little Denial Goes a Long Way**

**_A/N I'm thinking about either making this a muli-chapter fic or writing a sequel. Let me know if that's something anyone would like to see to this fic, it's my first time writing in this fandom. Feedback is loved :)_**

**now onto the fic :)**

Logan Cale took a deep breath as he took in the sight of Joshua's flag flying high above them. He felt Max's gloved hand squeeze more tightly against his, and he smiled. For the first time in a long while he felt whole again, and all it took were her fingers entwined with his. The world and all it's craziness didn't seem so daunting, things seemed right. Max's grip tightened even more and she turned and smiled up at him. It was contagious, he smiled back.

.Sadly, the moment passed and reality came crashing down as he remembered Alec. Then that familiar ache that went with him everywhere, came back with a vengeance.

"Hey Max, I'm gonna head back inside and help the boys get some things organized." Alec's voice stabbed into his already aching heart, it's not that he didn't like the kid. But the thought of him touching the woman he loved made him...well...nauseas. Love really sucked sometimes.

To think he'd wasted so much time living in that happy little world called denial. As he'd told Max once before, if he had the chance to go back, there were so many things he'd do differently. But there was no going back, only forward. And Max had chosen, he wasn't her future, but despite that he still couldn't let her go. _Maybe that's why I'm still clinging to her hand like it's a life line_. He ached for her as corny as that sounded. Logan had never loved a woman like this, and he knew he never would again.

"Okay Alec," she ran her finger's through her hair in a way that told him she was nervous about something.

Logan released his death grip on her hand and swallowed back his pain, then turned to walk inside as well.

"Logan...wait."

Her tone made his heart speed up as he stopped and did a one-eighty.

"I need to talk to you about something," she almost whispered as he closed the distance between them.

"Is everything okay?" Logan had to fight the urge to take her hand again.

"I lied to you," she blurted.

Logan blinked a couple of times and tried to hide his surprise. "Okay, about what?" His voice was steady, but he was shaking inside. _This can't be good._

She suddenly seemed to find the dirty, rooftop's floor fascinating. "About a lot actually," she seemed to force herself to meet his eyes.

"Max, you're scaring me wh-"

"I'm not dating Alec."

Logan stood there like a deer stuck in headlights for about five seconds until what she had just confessed registered. "You mean you two broke up?"

"No." She stepped a little closer, but made sure they weren't touching. "I mean, I was never dating him."

"Why did you do that?" He could hear his voice starting to falter.

"I was scared Logan. I'd convinced myself that it was the only way to keep you away from me. To keep you safe... but I," she stopped and swiped at her too bright brown eyes.

"Tell me." His own eyes were dangerously wet as well.

"I miss you dammit." She snapped and tried to look tough.

Logan smiled even as a tear escaped and made it's way down his cheek. She'd done it to protect him, she wasn't dating Alec, and she hadn't cheated on him. Logan hadn't realized what a weight he was carrying until it was lifted. Suddenly the fog was gone, and he could see clearly. They were going to be okay, he knew it in his gut. Somehow they'd make this work.

"I miss you too Max."

"You don't hate me?" She had a vulnerability to her that he rarely saw. It meant more to him than she'd ever know when she allowed him to see her like that.

He stepped even closer and brought his hand up to touch her cheek. She reflexively pulled back.

"It's okay Max, You're not going to hurt me." He went to touch her again and this time she didn't move. His gloved hand caressed her cheek, he'd give anything to be able to feel her soft skin beneath his again, but for now this was good enough.

"I want to touch you again Logan," she admitted. "So much it hurts."

"Max," his voice was trembling with emotion. "You are touching me."

Max's own hand came up and rested on top of his as he stroked her face. "I don't deserve you, ya know that. All the crap I've put you through."

"It's not like I've been Mr. Easy going myself Max. I don't know how you haven't kicked my ass yet."

She made a show of considering it. "Nah." Then her face shifted and she got deadly serious again. "Logan I'm so sorry for these past few months. I've been living a lie. I don't want...no...I can't do it anymore."

"Denial. It's an amazing thing isn't it?"

She smiled, she looked like an angel. "Yeah, I think I've had my fill of it though."

"Me too." A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"It's not going to be easy you know?"

"Yeah, but we can deal." He extended his other hand.

"Ya think?" She took it.

His grin exploded into a full blown smile. "I do."

"We gonna beat this virus bitch," she winked.

"Yes I think we will," he allowed himself to laugh for the first time in weeks.

And as they turned and walked side by side back into the building Logan knew someday they would find a cure. They would beat it, and he would finally be able to touch the woman of his dreams in the flesh so to speak. And that was not denial, that was the truth.

**the end?? **

**feedback is loved.**


End file.
